Noche de Patrulla
by AnNiKa-13
Summary: Una noche de patrulla para la manada de lobos de La Push puede cambiar radicalmente en un momento. One-Shot. Dedicado a Persefone. Lemon-Slash. Paul/Seth/Jared.


**N/A: Viñeta sobre tres miembros de la manada. Bastante Lemony, quedáis advertidos! Dedicado a Persefone Black Turner que pidió este claim y desató mi mente perversa. Esto es lo que pasa cuando se sugieren cosas así, no respondo de lo que mis dedos teclean en este estado! XD**

**Disclaimer: Ni Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo solo me divierto jugando con ellos.**

* * *

**Noche de Patrulla**

A Seth le tocaba patrulla esa noche. Salió de casa y se metió deprisa en el bosque quitándose los pantalones en cuanto estuvo entre los árboles. Enseguida cambió y echó a correr. Le gustaba la sensación de libertad que tenía cada vez que volaba a cuatro patas por los bosques de La Push. Era relajante sentir el viento contra el pelaje y notar la fuerza de sus músculos cuando se impulsaba en su carrera.

Pero esa tranquilidad no duraba mucho, en cuánto la mente de Paul se unía a la suya se acababa la sensación de libertad. Siempre provocando, siempre buscando un motivo para picarle para bien o para mal.

No es que tuviera nada en contra de su compañero pero últimamente tenía la sensación de que se cebaba especialmente con él. Tal vez Paul ya se había cansado de meterse con Jake por su enamoramiento de la chica vampiro y había buscado otro blanco, Seth.

Esa noche se dedicó a provocarle para que hicieran carreras mientras patrullaban. Sam se iba a enfadar cuando entrara en fase y lo viera pero ya era tarde, ya había respondido a los piques de Paul. Ahora corrían como locos persiguiéndose el uno al otro.

En algún momento de su acelerada carrera otra mente se les unió. Jared reía y les tomaba el pelo por sus absurdas competiciones lobunas. Jared, que se creía el más sensato después de Sam, no dejaba de participar pues con sus bromas incitaba más a los otros dos a seguir midiéndose.

Finalmente se encontraron los tres en un claro y pararon su absurda competición. Los bosques estaban limpios, no había ni rastro de sanguijuela. Seguían patrullando por costumbre y, para qué negarlo, por tener una excusa para seguir siendo lobos. Una vez habituados al cambio, el lobo formaba parte de ellos mismos.

Pero Paul y Jared no querían ser lobos en ese preciso instante. Volvieron a su forma humana casi a la par y se quedaron mirando la enorme y peluda figura de Seth. Esperando.

Seth los observó con sus ojos caninos por unos segundos. Ambos completamente desnudos mirándole, esperándole. Dudó. Le intimidaban un poco esos dos chicos, mayores que él, con más experiencia en la manada. Sospechaba que se traían algo entre manos pero no iba a dejarse intimidar. Volvió a su forma humana y se quedó mirándolos, retándolos a que hicieran lo que estaban tramando.

Paul fue el primero en acercarse a él, se quedó a escasos centímetros de su piel, mirándolo fijamente, tratando de incomodarlo. Luego le siguió Jared, que dio un rodeo y se le acercó por la espalda, pegando su aliento en su nuca.

Se había convertido en el relleno de un sándwich, atrapado entre dos cuerpos que lo inquietaban de un modo extraño.

- Mira Jared, aquí está el pequeño Seth, todo para nosotros. – dijo Paul sonriendo.

- Sí, aquí está. Tal vez deberíamos enseñarle un par de cosas. – respondió Jared cerca de su oreja.

Cualquiera hubiera huido despavorido de semejante situación pero Seth sabía que no estaba en peligro. Ellos nunca le harían daño y algo le decía que tal vez le gustara lo que querían enseñarle. Aunque no iba a admitir eso delante de ellos.

Seth esperó expectante. Entonces Jared se pegó a él y estiró el brazo para agarrar a Paul del cuello, lo atrajo hacia sí, con la cabeza de Seth en medio, y empezó a lamerle la boca. Paul gruñó y agarró a Jared del hombro, sellando así el triple abrazo, mientras le devolvía el lametón.

Seth estaba alucinado, se sentía atrapado entre esos dos cuerpos pero no quería moverse de allí por nada del mundo. Veía sus bocas casi rozando la suya y no quiso contenerse más. Mordió el cuello de Paul dejando un reguero de saliva hasta su mejilla. Jared le mordió a su vez y todo empezó a acelerarse y desbocarse. Las manos se movían bruscamente entre ese revoltijo de cuerpos, los dientes, las lenguas buscaban un pedazo de piel que morder o chupar. Pronto se encontraron los tres en el suelo luchando ferozmente a tres bandas por conseguir ese anhelo.

Pero ellos eran más mayores y tenían más experiencia en la manada. Inmovilizaron a Seth entre ellos mientras él forcejeaba por recuperar el control.

- Vamos Seth, déjanos tener el mando, te gustará. – pidió Jared.

Seth solo gruñó rindiéndose, quería esto. Paul rió complacido y se situó detrás de él. Jared estaba al frente. Ambos estaban dispuestos a hacerle disfrutar y él no iba a quejarse por ello.

Lo que había empezado como una noche de patrulla cualquiera se había convertido en la noche más extraña de su vida. Nunca hubiera imaginado algo así, y mucho menos con nadie de la manada. Pero le gustaba, le gustaba mucho esa feroz sexualidad que había entre los tres. Labios, bocas, cuerpos, manos, pollas… todo valía entre ellos esa noche. Y todo fue lo que se dieron esa noche.

* * *

**Se agradecen reviews! ;)**


End file.
